Chyna
Chyna, born Joanie Laurer, is a retired professional wrestler best known for her time with the World Wrestling Federation from 1996-2001. She hails from Rochester, New York. 'Background' Laurer was trained by Killer Kowalski and spent some time on the independent circuit. Her first independent match was a man dressed as a woman. In 1996, Joanie would meet professional wrestlers Triple H and Shawn Michaels after a wrestling show. From there, they began to push for Vince McMahon to sign her to the World Wrestling Federation. Eventually, Vince agreed. While waiting, however, Chyna was offered a contract by WCW to become the only female member of the NWO. Shane McMahon convinced her not to sign, saying his father was ready to sign her. 'World Wrestling Federation' Chyna would make her WWF debut in 1997, jumping over the barricade and manhandling Marlena, the manager of Goldust. Her original role was as the manager of Triple H, and later D-Generation X. In January 1999, Chyna would set a record by becoming the first female contestant in the Royal Rumble. She would not be victorious. Chyna would also send shockwaves through the WWF when she betrayed Triple H and DX to align with Vince McMahon, Kane, and the Corporation. She would later go back to Triple H, only for the two of them to join the Corporation, turning their back on D-Generation X. The Corporation would then merge with the Ministry of Darkness; Triple H and Chyna would follow. When the alliance dissolved, Triple H and Chyna still remained together. She also became the first woman to qualify for the King of the Ring, and the number one contender for the WWF Championship, but she lost it to Mick Foley going into SummerSlam 1999. Chyna would become a face when she became trapped in a feud with Jeff Jarrett, who was being a misogynist. She would defeat him at No Mercy 1999 to become the first -- and to date -- the only female Intercontinental Champion. She had also retained the services of Miss Kitty, his manager, who began to dress like Chyna. Chyna would then feud with Chris Jericho, losing the title to him at Armageddon 1999. In December of 2000, they would be declared co-holders of the Intercontinental Championship due to a controversial finish. At the Royal Rumble, Jericho would become the definitive champion after defeating Chyna and Hardcore Holly in a triple threat match. After this, Chyna would align herself with WWE Hall of Famer Eddie Guerrero, becoming his "Mamacita". She became an Intercontinental Champion again after winning it in an intergender match against Val Venis and Trish Stratus, only to lose it two weeks later to Eddie. They officially split in late 2000 when Chyna caught him in the shower with two of the Godfather's escorts, one of them a then-unknown Victoria. Around that time in 2000, Chyna had also posed for the cover of Playboy Magazine, invoking the ire of the Right To Censor Faction. She began a storyline with then-Women's Champion Ivory. She would take a spike piledriver from the group before being "injured" performing a backspring splash at the 2001 Royal Rumble. Chyna would return at WrestleMania X-Seven ''to defeat Ivory for her first Women's Championship. She would also successfully defend the championship at ''Judgment Day against Lita. The Women's Championship would be vacated, as Chyna would leave the WWF. 'Independents' In 2002, Chyna would appear for New Japan Pro Wrestling. She also had a contract to work for TNA, but contracted pneumonia before she could debut. 'TNA' In 2011, after seven years away from the ring, Chyna made her in-ring return as Kurt Angle's "mistress/associate." They would team together at Sacrifice to take on the team of Jeff and Karen Jarrett. Kurt and Chyna would be victorious. It would be Chyna's only appearance with the company 'Other Names in Professional Wrestling' *Chyna *Joanie Lee *Just Joanie *Chyna Doll hamp 'Signatures and Finishers' *DDT *Gorilla Press Slam *Low Blow *Pedigree *Powerbomb *Sleeper Slam *Handspring Backsplash 'Wrestlers Managed' *Triple H *X-Pac *Road Dogg *Billy Gunn *Kane *Vince McMahon *Shane McMahon *Shawn Michaels * Category:WWF Category:Divas Category:Intercontinental Champion Category:Women's Champion Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling Category:TNA Category:Knockouts Category:D-Generation X Category:The Corporation Category:The Corporate Ministry Category:Playboy Covergirls